Getting Lost and Finding You
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: When Leopold takes Regina to his hunting lodge in the mountains and he tries it on with her, she runs away and gets lost in a blizzard wearing nothing but her skirt suit and a pair of kitten heels. Can someone find her before its too late?


**Hey guys! This is something completely new for me, I've never written anything in 1st person before, so it was an adjustment. I really hope you like it.**

 **Trigger warnings for attempted sexual assault.**

* * *

I don't know how I managed to get myself into this situation, well, that's not the whole truth. I know how I got here, but I just don't know what the hell I was even thinking. He said it would be a work trip, that's all, we were supposed to be going to a conference, I hadn't been expecting him to drive us to the middle of nowhere, I shouldn't have gone along with it in the first place, it never felt right. He never felt right.

That's why right now I've excused myself from his less than pleasant company and locked myself in the bathroom, I don't want to be anywhere near him. This isn't work and I certainly don't like him in any manner that isn't strictly professional. He's my boss! Not to mention as old as my father. Which in my eyes is quite frankly gross. He was getting too touchy feeling for my liking and I just had to get out of there.

Taking a few breaths, I steady myself and look in the mirror, I'm a strong independent woman and I worked hard to get the job that I'm in, but I certainly will not be lowering myself to whatever it is he is expecting of me. He can stick his job where the sun doesn't shine and be done with it.

Truthfully, I'd rather walk the god knows how many miles back home than spend another second in his lecherous company. Not that I know where the hell I am, or which direction home is. Damn, I should have paid more attention on the drive here, but I was rather preoccupied watching Leopold's wandering hands and making sure they didn't get anywhere near the hem of my skirt. Disgusting old pervert.

No need to panic, I just need to stay calm and make sure not to overthink the situation, everything will probably be...

"Regina, is everything okay in there?"

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute," I reply, fixing my hair and taking one last reassuring breath. I am a strong confident woman. I am a strong confident woman. Maybe if I keep telling myself that I'll finally remember it when I need to most. Clearing my throat, I shake my head and open the door to see Leo on the other side. I don't waste any time in passing him and heading back to the main area of his lodge. I glance at the stag's head on the wall and shudder, I wonder if he shot the animal himself. I wouldn't put it past him, he seems cruel that way.

"You were in there a while is everything alright?" He asks.

I feel his hand rest on my shoulder and move away from him again, nodding in response to his question, "everything's fine." I approach the hard wood table where I left my briefcase, hoping to distract the man with work. "What work was it that you wanted to take care of?" I ask, my gaze focused on the papers in front of me as I take my laptop out of my bag. I'm purposely avoiding his gaze in the hopes that he won't be looking at me.

"Wherever you think best." His hand rests on the table beside me, laying on top of my papers and I glance up at him, I can feel my heart rate begin to pick up as fear surges through my veins. I'm scared of him, a part of me has always been scared of this man, ever since I'd been an intern a few years ago, but I'd needed to prove to myself that I could do it, that I could tackle my fears and work in the job that I wanted.

He's looking at me in that way that makes me want to run. It's predatory, he makes me feel as though I am his prey when he eyes me in that manner. I feel like that poor stag on the wall being stalked by the hunter. I swallow heavily and worriedly bite the inside of my cheek. I know I need to get out, this isn't right. Something isn't right about him. Something which becomes more apparent when I'm alone in his presence.

"I don't know why we needed to travel all this way when we could have so easily just done the work in the office," I scoff, moving around the other side of the table in an attempt to put some space between us. I feel braver when he's not standing so close to me, when I can process things without feeling his breath across the back of my neck and creeping down my spine.

"The office just isn't as comfortable Regina, most of the best work is done in this lodge."

I sigh and sit down at the table, clearing my throat as I look up at him, "well, can we please get on with that work then, I have plenty of things I needed to be sorting out at the office."

"No need to rush, you'll have plenty of time to get to that next week," he smiles, making me feel rather nauseous. The worst thing is that I know that smile is actually his attempt to charm me, which is just disgusting and awkward.

"Well I would have preferred to get it done sooner rather than later," I murmur under my breath, I don't like getting behind and this trip is bound to make that happen.

I watch him walk over to the window and pull back a curtain to look outside, "it's really coming down out there now."

My eyes narrow and I turn to look at him, he's up to something, I can tell by the way he's acting all shifty. "I don't know why you insisted us come all this way, I have to be able to get home tonight." That wasn't a lie, my cat is home alone and she needs me, she's my animal baby. Now that I think about it it's strange that he would take us up into the mountains without checking the forecast and making sure that we could get home safely. Nothing about this makes sense. I am not going to be snowed in with this man. "If it's turning into a blizzard, maybe we should be thinking about heading back home now."

"We may as well stay here."

"What?" I stare at him in shock. I should have known that he was going to say that, the way he looked at me always had me on edge and finally he had me alone in the middle of nowhere, trapped inside by the snow outside. "I am not staying here over night," I state confidently, there is not a chance I am letting him see me weak, that is not who I am. I am a strong confident woman.

"Regina…"

"I am not staying here, this is highly inappropriate," I scoff, standing from my chair and packing up some of my papers.

"There's a spare room."

"I don't care, people talk and I don't want anyone thinking things that aren't true. I will not have a rumour that I slept my way up the company going around." I offer him a harsh glare as I pick up my jacket, I've never spoken to him in that way before and I'm slightly worried that I might lose my job because of it. I've read too many dodgy romance novels to know what men like him want and apparently, I was dumb enough to fall for his lies. Dumb enough to actually allow myself to be alone with him. "I would like to go home now, so you can either drive me, or I will walk."

He looks at me for a moment before letting out a loud laugh, holding onto his side and laughing directly in my face, something I find both insulting and degrading. "Oh my dear, haven't you got an over active imagination, I like the fiery personality though. As for me taking you home, I don't think that would be possible even if it wasn't snowing."

"What are you talking about?" I whisper, backing away from him as he edges closer to me. I need to think fast and come up with some kind of plan. I certainly can't sleep in this house. I watch as he gestures to a half empty bottle of wine on the kitchen counter and my stomach drops, he's been drinking. "Well, I suppose I'll be walking to the nearest point from which I can call a cab," I state, collecting my things and heading towards the door, I just need to get out of there. I wonder if there is anyone else living around here, anywhere that I can stay where I feel safer than I do at the moment.

"You're not seriously going to walk out of that door."

"Watch me!" I hiss.

"Regina stop," his hands land on my arms as he pulls me back into the room, making me panic, just feeling his hands on me makes my skin crawl. "Come on, there is a spare room if you want."

I spin around to look at him and narrow my eyes, "if I want? Why did you even bother bringing me out here Leopold? Don't give me the pathetic excuse that its for work, because I won't believe it. No one comes to a cabin on the side of a mountain just to work and you told me we were going to a conference, something which was quite clearly a lie. So, if you would be so kind, I want to know what the hell you thought you were going to get out of bringing me here."

"I don't know what on earth you are insinuating dear…"

"Don't call me that, I'm not your dear," I can feel myself getting angry and I know I should try and curb it, but his smugness and complete utter lack of respect just seems to rile me up. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, if you want to keep your job that is," he quips, reaching out and placing his hand on my arm, stroking down it and making me move my gaze from his eyes to his fingers that are invading my personal space. "I'm sure you know how I feel about you Regina, I think we could make each other feel good, don't you want to feel good Regina, I bet you like it dirty don't you…"

"You're disgusting," I spit, pulling my arm away fiercely, "I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man on earth and I certainly won't be sleeping with you to keep my job. In fact, I quit, I don't want to work for a perverted creep like you anyway!" I make a break for the door, I just need to get away from him, I don't even care that it's probably under freezing temperature outside, I can't be anywhere near him.

He lunges for me again and I swing my bag at him, dropping it as I open the door and escape the lodge, dressed only in a grey skirt suit and a pair of black kitten heels. The cold temperature hits me immediately as the snow whips all around my body, I shudder at the feeling but keep going, walking through the snow, down the track that is now completely white. I hear Leopold yelling after me, calling me a stupid bitch, but I don't care about what he has to say, I just need to get away.

I've been walking for god knows how long through the atrocious weather, reluctantly I look behind me and realise that he isn't going to be bothered about coming after me. I also realise that I am deathly cold, I'm outside in the middle of a snow storm with no coat, no potential shelter and stupid impractical shoes. I don't think that life could get any worse right now.

I rub my hands over my face, blowing on them to try and warm up my freezing fingers, I know I have to keep walking, I haven't got any other option. If I stop I'll most likely freeze to death, at least if I'm moving… who am I kidding, either way I'm probably going to freeze to death. I'm not sure if I'd rather take my chances with the elements or back with Leopold at the lodge. No, I know I've done the right thing, I wasn't about to let him just take advantage of me.

I pull my flimsy suit jacket tighter around me, it's soaked because of the snow and every single inch of my body is cold, I'm chilled to the bone and don't actually know how I will ever get warm again. My walk has now slowed to a tired shuffle, my limbs don't want to move and I feel as though my body is shutting down. I know I'm shaking and my teeth are chattering so hard that I think they could possible shatter in my mouth with the force.

Then my legs just stop, I can't physically walk anymore. I stumbled towards a nearby tree and slide down to sit in the thick snow below me, rubbing my hands across my body in a desperate attempt to warm up. Its only then that I feel the object in my jacket pocket, my eyes widen as I slip my hand inside and pull out my cell phone.

No service.

I could cry, I would be crying if I wasn't so worried that my tears might turn to ice. I close my eyes and try dialling 911 in hopes that my phone might connect to another server, but my hands are shaking and the world around me is becoming less and less coherent. I feel the phone slip from my hand into the snow below as all consciousness leaves me.

* * *

All I can feel is a heavy pain in my skull, I know my body is still shivering. I groan and pull my legs closer to me, trying to hug them to keep myself warm. I don't feel as wet as I did before, or as cold if I think about it, I just feel deathly ill. Slowly I attempt to open my eyes, but they don't seem to want to comply with my request.

Maybe I'm dead, could I be dead and still be able to have thoughts and feelings? I force my eyes to open and groan at the intrusion of the light, it is way too bright for my poor retinas. I glance around me, trying to see where on earth I am, the walls are painted in a pastel blue shade and have beautiful art hung all around. I know I'm not at Leopold's lodge, that is much more old fashion, with wooden effect walls and dead animals. I'm also not in a hospital because as far as I'm aware they don't decorate their walls with fancy pictures.

I try and sit up but I don't have the strength, I move my head to the side and the scent of pine reaches my nose, wafting from the pillow that I'm lying on, there's something comforting about it and I hum at the pleasant smell. I'm obviously in someone else's bedroom, not only that but from the slippers on the floor by the bed and the watch on the side table, it is a man's room. That's when panic begins to set in and I force myself to sit up, wincing at the ache in my body.

I look down and realise that I'm no longer in my skirt suit which must mean that he… oh god! I quickly take a peek down the collar of the jumper to check if my bra is still on, luckily it is and I let out a sigh of relief, maybe whoever it is has at least some respect. There's a noise coming from outside the bedroom door and my heartbeat quickens as I watch it open, fear coursing through me, but also intrigue. I realise that I'm less scared here in a stranger's bedroom than I was in a lodge with my boss.

A man peeks his head around the door in a rather comical way, he looks young, maybe a little older than me, but totally not what I was expecting. "You're awake."

I just stare at him, I don't really know what to say. The first thing I notice is his dimples when he smiles at me and the second is that he certainly doesn't have an American accent, I'm pretty sure he's British and I can't seem to stop looking at him. He seems nervous around me and I'm pretty confident that is a good thing.

"I'm glad, how are you feeling?" he asks, coming into the room, making me move back a little on the bed. He stops in his tracks, clearly afraid to come any closer, I guess it is because he doesn't want to alarm me and that is something I appreciate immensely. I still can't bring myself to talk, I don't know what will happen if I try to, I feel as though if I open my mouth my teeth will begin chattering once again.

He looks at me in concern and then holds up a mug that was in his hands, "I brought you some hot soup, I thought it might help heat you up a little bit," he quips, placing the cup down on the small table beside me before moving away again.

"Th…than… thank… you," I whisper, moving to pick up the cup, but my hands are shaking so much that I can't even grasp it.

"Let me help." The man hurries over to me and lifts the cup up again, holding it to carefully to my lips as I take a sip of the warm liquid, sighing as the hot soup flows through me, heating me up from the inside. My tongue traces over my lips as I glance up at the man who is watching me, I want to try and talk again but the last time I sounded like a complete idiot.

"Thank you." At least my voice came out somewhat normal that time.

"Would you like some more?"

"Yes please." In a comfortable silence he helps me to finish off the entire cup of soup, whilst perching on the bed beside me, "what happened?" I whisper, I remember what happened for me to end up in the snow, but as for how I got into the stranger's bed I have no clue.

"Well, I can't account for the reason you were out in the snow, but when I found you, you were laid at the side of the road unconscious."

"So, you just came across me?"

"I'd been skiing and was just coming down from the mountain. You were so cold, I thought you were dead," he sighed, "you would have been had you been out there any longer. What on earth were you doing out there in that weather?"

I clear my throat and glance down at the duvet, I don't really want to think about what I was running from, but he deserves to know, he did save my life, "thank you for saving me," I whisper before looking up and meeting his eyes, noticing just how beautifully blue they were. "I wasn't supposed to be here, my boss, he told me we were going to be attending a conference and then took me to his lodge," I girt my teeth in anger. "He tried to… tried to do something I didn't want, so I just ran."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," he sighs, shaking his head, "I hope you'll be reporting the man who tried to do that. I'll be your witness if you'd like, I mean no one is just going to run out in the middle of a storm without something to be running from."

"I think that would be a good idea," I nod. I hadn't even thought about going to the cops about what Leopold had tried to do to me, I was just grateful that I'd got away, but now I think about it, what if others weren't so lucky, surely, I'm not the only one he's tried to do this to. I couldn't bear it if it happened to anyone else and he actually succeeded. "Did you… did you change my clothes?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

His eyes widen a little, clearly worried that he'd overstepped, "I'm sorry, I had no choice, if I hadn't you would never have warmed up. I promise I didn't do anything inappropriate, I just quickly got you into a sweatshirt and some sweatpants."

I smile at him, leaning back against the bed head in exhaustion, "don't worry, I already know that my underwear is still intact. It was the first thing I checked when I woke up. I'm Regina, I didn't catch your name."

"Robin."

"Well, thank you again Robin," I whisper, reaching out to touch his cheek gently, "for everything."

* * *

A couple of hours later and I'd had a shower and freshened up a little, Robin had told me that my body temperature had to regulate more before I could be subjected to hot water. Now I'm snuggled up on the couch in his lounge wearing his fluffy jumper and sweats, both of which are way too big for me, but they are so warm that I really couldn't care less what I look like. We talked constantly for the past few hours and he took my mind off how cold I'd still been feeling and we came a lot more comfortable in one another's presence.

It's strange, I've never felt so relaxed around a guy, nor spent so much time one on one with a man. Truthfully, I have very little experience with guys, actually, I have no experience with guys. At school I was so busy concentrating on my studies and getting the best grades that I hadn't bothered with relationships. Then once I was out of school it was the much of the same, I have always been so caught up with reaching my potential that any kind of relationship had always taken a back seat.

I glance over to the kitchen where Robin is preparing food, no man has caught my attention the way he does. He catches me looking at me and offers me a kind smile that could warm me up from the inside out. I look away and I know that I'm blushing, but at least I have some colour back I suppose.

"I hope you like beef casserole," Robin calls as he comes back into the sitting room with two bowls, he hands me one as he perches next to me and flicks on the television to some random movie that's halfway through.

"I do, thank you," I nod, grateful to have something to eat. I stupidly hadn't had breakfast that morning and the only thing that I'd had prior to this casserole was the cup of soup Robin had given to me earlier. "Did you make this yourself?"

"If by make, you mean cut up some vegetables and meat then add a packet sauce, then yeah, I'm a professional chef," he chuckles managing to make me laugh a long with him.

"You never told me why you have this cabin on the side of a mountain and no one to share it with," I state, trying some of the stew and relishing in the taste. It tastes really good. "Please tell me you're not a murderer who brings his victims here and slowly feeds them up before killing them."

"Don't worry, you're safe there." The amused expression on his face has me smiling along with him, he's just so easy to talk to and I feel as though I don't have to hide when I'm around him. It's a strange feeling, one I'm not really used to. "This is actually my parent's cabin. I just came up here for the week, thought I'd do a bit of skiing."

"Well, I guess I'm lucky you chose this week to do that." This could have gone in a completely different direction, I would more than likely be dead by now had Robin not found me, I owe him my life. He saved me from freezing to death, my parents would have never known what happened to me. My cat would be alone in my flat and I would probably be preserved under the snow…

"Where'd you go?"

"Sorry, I have a habit of daydreaming," I chuckle, "still, I can't say thank you to you enough."

"Regina, you don't need to say thank you, anyone would have done the same thing."

"I just, I thought I was going to die, so… I just, thank you."

He takes my hand in his and squeezes it gently before looking into my eyes and shaking his head, "the way I see it, if I hadn't have saved you, I'd have been sat here eating my casserole on my own watching a shitty movie, but now, I'm sharing my meal with an interesting and intelligent woman."

I smile at him and shake my head, "I suppose I see your point, but if that was your only motive for saving me, you know you could probably have just found yourself a girlfriend."

"Regina," he rolls his eyes at me and I swat him playfully, putting my empty bowl down on the side table, "anyone would have done the same thing."

"I don't think that my boss even cared, he didn't come after me when I walked out, he had to know there was nowhere that I could go. As far as he knows, I'm dead and buried in the blizzard. Fucking bastard," I huff out. "Not only was I nearly assaulted by my boss, but I quit my job, my whole life is up in the air and I have no clue what the hell I'm going to do about it."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Let's hope so."

* * *

Way after the sun had gone down and darkness descended over the lodge, I was still awake talking softly to Robin. It's the most I've ever let anyone in, but I feel so comfortable around him and I know that he won't judge me for anything that I tell him. I even told him that I'd never had a boyfriend, his reaction was laughable and the shock on his face told me that it wasn't what he'd been expecting to hear. I didn't go as far to tell him that I was a virgin and had never slept with anyone, but I guessed he'd have been able to work that one out.

I stifle a yawn and rest my head against the couch cushion, watching him as he tells me stories about his sister's children who sound absolutely adorable. I feel my eyes threatening to close, his voice is soothing, making me feel sleepy. I hum and reach out, my fingers finding their way into his hair by pure accident and I run them through it, not even thinking about my actions. He stops talking and that makes me open my eyes and look at him, my hand stilling. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise, I liked it. You're tired?"

"Hmm, a little," I agree, "I feel as though I could sleep forever."

"Well, you should head off to bed. Take the room and I'll hit the couch."

"No, I can't push you out of your bed," I shake my head. I've been here for hours and I hadn't realised that there wasn't a spare room.

"Don't be silly, I want you to take the bed."

Feeling bold I drop my hand to his, threading our fingers, I don't know where this is coming from, but I can't stop myself, "maybe we could just share the bed," I suggest, "I trust you and besides, I don't really want to sleep alone."

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to over…"

"Robin, you know me better than most people that I have ever met and we've only known each other for half a day. I feel like I've known you forever. Please, just share the bed with me."

"Only if you're sure."

"I am."

"Alright then, if you insist."

"I do."

I stand from the couch, my legs shaky both from the fact that I've been sat there for hours and because I'm still recovering from the effects of the cold. We head towards the bedroom and both take our turns at getting ready in the bathroom. I know I have nothing to worry about, Robin is a man of honour and I trust him. Most people would call me insane, but I like to think I have a good radar when it comes to people.

I slide under the covers whilst he's in the bathroom, I'm still wearing his sweatshirt and pants and pretty much every inch of my skin except my face is covered. I know it's probably not a sexy look, but I don't really care and Robin doesn't seem to either. I watch him as he comes into the room in his pyjamas and climbs into the bed, staying at the very opposite side, something which makes me chuckle and scoot closer to him. Anyone would think that he was the innocent virgin and not the other way around.

"Robin," I whisper, making him turn to look at me, he offers me a smile and I just laugh and shake my head as I shuffle even closer. Apparently, there is something about him that has me feeling confident and bold, I want to do things I've never done before. Starting with sleeping beside a man for the first time, feeling him hold me as I sleep. "I'm cold."

"Really? I can go get you a blanket or something, I think there might be a hot…"

"Robin, considering you're the one with experience you're being kinda dense," I giggle, "I just gave you the perfect opportunity to hold me."

"You want me to?"

"If you want to."

"Yeah, I mean, only because you're cold."

"Oh of course," I bite down on my bottom lip as I turn to face the opposite direction and feel his arm wrap around my waist. I snuggle into his embrace and close my eyes. If someone had told me this morning that my day would have gone this way I would have told them that they were crazy and yet, here I am, snuggled up in bed with a man I've only known for five hours and feeling completely at ease in his company. "Good night Robin."

"Good night Regina."

I can't help but feel as though this is the beginning of something special and that we have a hell of a lot more adventures to come.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. I do have an epilogue in mind for those who are interested, let me know! :)**


End file.
